sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Colton "Clash" Mizuruki
Name: Clash the Hedgehog Age: 18 Alias: The Dark One( After his secound visit to the Void of Chaos Nicknames: Blur( By Cody.) Clashy(By Aqua.) Darkling(By Necros.) Birthday: April 23,2035 Birthplace: Vermonia Species: Hedgehog Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Accent: British/Northern American mix Teams: Part of team dragon. Theme: Kryptonite Three doors down Animal I have become Three days grace Personality: Headstrong,Stubborn,Comical (occasionally .) Likes: Parkor, Hanging out with friends,Training,Missions, Chocolate strawberry mint smoothies, Exploring, Reading, Playing video games. Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Heights, Necros the Hedgehog, Team Babylon (To an extent.), Having to back down from a fight, Innocent people getting hurt Weapon: A specilly created katana named " The wrath o Hope." It was specially designed katana that can manipulate his own aura energey to create a field of energey around the blade when he is in his omega form the swoard becomes a demon fang named Anarchys wrath. *Appearance* He makes two video game appearances. 1.) Sonic Adventure2: HD remix. (Cameo) 2.) Sonic Riders: Reborn (Unlockable Character.) *Physical* Fur color: Navy Blue and Neon Blue Skin color: Peach Eye Color: Ice blue Attire: White t shirt, Black overcoat ( with Blue detailing.), gray baggy jeans,Black and White Sneakers ( With black Velcro straps.) , Black gloves.( with straps and white stripes grey belt, Headphones, And sunglasses ( occasionally.) *Relationships* Love intrest: Aqua the kitten Friends: Tigger the Tiger: Met during a mission.Clash challenged him to a race but lost.He later told him good race before throwing him a monsuno named: Bladeknight. Later they inded up teaming up. They eventually became good friends. Cody the Wolf: Were friends since Mobian grade school while he was still blind but Cody didnt sem to care. he helped him around the school. After they finished Mobius high he moved in with Clash. He later gave up his life to save Clash from being stabbed by one of Necro's Blade runners but luckily was saved but at a cost. he became partially robotizied. Shade the spiritfox: A young female fox that has spiritual powers for the longest time she had a crush on Clash but didnt know how to say it or even knew if he liked her. So utilizing her spiritual powers she possessed his best friend Cody and used him to spy on Clash and hint around to see if he liked her. but Clash eventually found out and they eventually just became good friends Red the Hedgehog: They started out as rivals but slowly started to become friends. they sort of have a friendly love hate relationship. they treat everything as a competiton. Rivals: Jarachi the Hedgefox Shade the spiritfox( friendly rivals.) *Enemies*: Necros the Hedgehog The Unknown Dr. Eggman Mephirix Solarian Strength and weaknesses: Cant use a gun at all an has poor accuracy Has incredible skill with a sword. Due to being blind for many years he has developed keen hearing If he uses too much of his energy he will start to get dizzy and he keeps strainning himself he will pass out from exhaustion rendering him vunerable He cant use chaos emeralds. if he gets near one it will drain his energy causing him to become extremely weak ( superman reference.) Combat: When having to fight he will usually rely on his speed and Energey powers to attack his enemies, but when having to he will use his katana "the wrath of hope"to attack enemies if he is dealing with flying enemies he will rely on his speed and agility. To bring them down, or to destroy them in the air he usually is a defensive fighter. *Abilities Ability type: Speed, and Special Abilities: Energey bolts- Uses his own aura energey to form blots of pure energey to shoot at his enemies Energey Shield-Uses his own aura energey .To create a sheild barrier between him and his enemies. can withstand a few hits before dissolving Energey Blitz- Unleashes an all out energey based assult that can weaken or destroy enemies Energey overdrive- Unleashes all of his energey at once causing untold damage. this attack is only used as a last resort because it weakens him to the point that he cant cary on and collapses. Super forms: Omega Clash: Due to prolonged exposer to the Dark Void he developed a more sinister form. this form is only activated when he is knocked out, close to death,or serverly angerd In this form he has no controll and his voice becomes darker and he mainly talks of death an destruction. and he becomes psychotic . Background: He never speake of his past. but som say its a tragic one ( when i get around to writing Necros article ill be shure to add some detail about Clashes past.) Quotes: "You picked a fight with an innocent man. you fights know mine. "Umm...well.....gotta go...bye" "You shure can talk but can you back it up." "Humph I didnt even brake a sweat." "Well maybe Ive underestimated you." "Its over Necros, Im going to finish this. "Cut the one liners and lets finish it." "To save one life is to give another." "Hey leave em alone." "Listen my life story is my business. so keep yours out." "The truth is never an easy thing understand." Trivia: Clash can run at mach 3 but it takes him along time to reach that speed. so he really dont try to run it. He actually has three outfits and the one he wears in the pic is his casual He is the only one of his friends that is imune to the influence tof the darkness. He has an extra set of attacks that he has no idea about. Category:The new Team Dragon